1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplification control circuit, and more particularly, to an amplification control circuit that can adjust the amount of current being supplied to an amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications terminals have come into widespread use because of their ease of use. As the use of these mobile communications terminals has increased, it has become important to run various kinds of applications to meet consumer demand and allow for extended use at the same time.
In order to extend the use time of a mobile communications terminal, it is important to increase battery capacity. However, the size of batteries is limited since small, lightweight, and thin mobile communications terminals are in demand in the market. Therefore, there is a need to increase the power efficiency of the main elements inside a mobile communications terminal.
In order to transmit and receive RF signals, this mobile communications terminal uses a power amplifier. This power amplifier takes up a considerable portion of the overall power consumption of the mobile communications terminal. Thus, there is a need for an increase in the power efficiency of the power amplifier.
While this power amplifier is produced during a semiconductor process, the power amplifier may encounter errors during the process and end up consuming more currents than is strictly necessary.